Nature, Beauty, Love, and Life
by superkate7
Summary: Chapters are poems that I have wrote, and other people has wrote that I liked, thought it deserved to be here, or inspired me. At the end of the poem I will tell who wrote it, what I thought they ment, and what it ment to me. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first chapter of poems.. It was closer than I thought this poem was written by the amazin' author Luigisgirlfriend... read then look at the bottom to see what I think Luigisgirlfriend was trying to explain in this poem. If you would like to see the orginal LOOK AT HER PAGE! I hope you enjoyed this poem as much as I did! R&R! **_

_**Opposite Twins**_

Two twins

Two diverse personalities

One is arrogant; the other humble

One is hard to read; the other fairly open

One is hardhearted; the other compassionate

One is always brooding; the other thankful for his life

One is sharp-witted; the other just a bit naïve

One is gutsy; the other a bit cowardly

One is bitter; the other is sweet

A mechanic and a plumber

Make the perfect team

Mr. L & Luigi

** Again, this poem was written by the amazing Fanfiction author Luigisgirlfriend. I think Samatha (Luigisgirlfriend) was trying to explain what her favorite people to write about, talk about, and everything else. I think she tries to explain even though Mr. L and Lugi have totally different personalities and don't get along all the time, they can be a perfect person to team up with.. that sometimes care for eachother even though they don't relize it at the moment. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2! The writer will be reveiled at the end of this chapter... IT DEFIANTLY wansn't me. Guess and read the poem and read the end to find out! R&R!**

All the worlds a stage

All the world's a stage,  
And all the men and women merely players;  
They have their exits and their entrances,  
And one man in his time plays many parts,  
His acts being seven ages. At first, the infant,  
Mewling and puking in the nurse's arms.  
Then the whining schoolboy, with his satchel  
And shining morning face, creeping like snail  
Unwillingly to school. And then the lover,  
Sighing like furnace, with a woeful ballad  
Made to his mistress' eyebrow. Then a soldier,  
Full of strange oaths and bearded like the pard,  
Jealous in honor, sudden and quick in quarrel,  
Seeking the bubble reputation  
Even in the cannon's mouth. And then the justice,  
In fair round belly with good capon lined,  
With eyes severe and beard of formal cut,  
Full of wise saws and modern instances;  
And so he plays his part. The sixth age shifts  
Into the lean and slippered pantaloon,  
With spectacles on nose and pouch on side;  
His youthful hose, well saved, a world too wide  
For his shrunk shank, and his big manly voice,  
Turning again toward childish treble, pipes  
And whistles in his sound. Last scene of all,  
That ends this strange eventful history,  
Is second childishness and mere oblivion,  
Sans teeth, sans eyes, sans taste, sans everything.

**So, any good guesses? If you guessed Shakesphere, your right! If you didn't know Shakesphere wrote many famous plays in the late 1500's and early 1600's, and is still popular today. I think William was trying to use a medifore to compare life to the stage, mabe his life to the stage. (He had a very intresting life on stage as well as off, but also had a little bit of a "normal" childhood.) Why I put this on here is because it inspired me. It said to me that in life you have many jobs in every part of life and you don't know what is going to happen to you. It also told me I can do anything and the life now that I have could change in a snap, and will. Shakesphere was a wonderful writer that inspired millions of people over hundreds of years, including me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is really self explantory and short so I will tell you who the writer is after the poem. I will not put any comments there because well you'll see. R&R please! **

**Inspire**

In art, the

hand can

never execute

anything

higher than

the heart

can inspire.

**This deep poem was written by the less-known author Ralph Waldo Emerson. This was how the poem was written, unquie right? Thats one of the reasons I love it, and also it is so true to me. You know they say that poetry is kinda like stories and plays, only certian kind of people are touched by it. If you were also touched by this orginal poem, R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is different than the others for one reason... Look at the bottom for what it is. Enjoy and hopefully R&R! **

**Who will you be?**

Special people have always tried the impossible,

have tried to think differently. These people speak out when others want to hide,

They LOVE everyone-no matter the race,

And thought further than any other mind.

They try to see the Earth's roll. They look past the known- and their minds float with the wind.

Who will you be?

Will you be the person who always follows another,

the person who goes to the mall in looks in the stores to see whats "in",

The person who is scared of what other people thing of them,

And if their not popular.

Be the person who **MAKES **the trends then dosent wear them,

The person who takes clothes from a second-hand store

and name-brand and mixes them together to create something "One of a kind"

Because **WE are** one of a kind, why **NOT **show it?

Why hide our true selfs and be someone else?

We are **NOT **ourselves if we **DON'T **act like it.

Be the girl or boy that is **FEARLESS** or **Shy**,

** SHORT **or **TALL. **

The famous people in history has always been different,

special,

and unique,

The people in our history books are.

These peolpe have have tried to think differently and succeded.

Speak out when others wanted to hide.

They LOVE everyone-no matter the race, And thought further than any other mind.

They try to see the Earth's roll. They look past the known- and their minds float with the wind.

If you want to be one of these people, you have to follow the number-one rule,

**BE YOUSELF AND NO ONE ELSE, BE THE ORIGNAL, HANDSOME, BEAUTIFUL, YOU. **

* * *

**I promised to tell you what is SO different about this... the secret is... I WROTE IT. What do you think? Well I hoped you liked it, I normally don't post my own poems on here. Tell me what you think of it, if you like it, or don't, please leave a review. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I am going to be honest with you, I have NO idea what this poem means... sooo if you could tell me that would be great. R&R! **

**Unknown title **

_Life has always taken place in tumult without apparent cohesion, _

_but it only finds it grandeur,_

_and its reality in ecstasy and in ecstatic love. _

**Some of you would probably call this a quote, so a quote it is. This QUOTE was written by George Batailk, good job man, even though I don't throughly understand it. Thats see what you people can come up with. I think ecststic means overdone or something, if you know anything about it please review or message me. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope everyone has liked my chapters so far. Sorry it took me so long to update, homework & activities have been ENTENSE. Anyway, I hope you love this ch****apter from Shel Silverstien. Enjoy! **

**The Boa Constrictor Song**

I'm being swallered by a Boa Constrictor,

a Boa Constrictor,

a Boa Constrictor ,

I'm being swallered by a Boa Constrictor and I don't - like snakes - one bit!

Oh no, he swallered my toe.

Oh gee, he swallered my knee.

Oh fiddle, he swallered my middle.

Oh what a pest, he swallered my chest.

Oh heck, he swallered my neck.

Oh, dread, he swallered my - (BURP)

**I love these poems... even though they arn't very deep. Shel uses words that make us smile in ways that can't understand. He brings the "Child" back into us. He is saying that he just wanted to be silly (like most of his poems), and we love it the way it is. Great job Mr. S! If this made you smile than leave a message. :3 Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a great quote written by a unknown. Enjoy + R&R! **

Never think that the sky is the limit, when there are footprints on the moon

**I wanted to post this because everywhere you look things say 'The sky is the Limit.' So I wanted to show that the sky is not the limit.. and neither is the moon. Never give up on your dreams.. or anything you love, because you can do it, if you put your HEART to it! Please R&R!**


End file.
